POR EL AMOR DE ESA MUJER
by Natsumi No Chiharu
Summary: Ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé, es la chispa de mi piel, mi primer amor, mi primera vez. Ella es el regalo que tanto esperé cuando no pensaba ya el volverme a enamorar, ella es como el sol de otro amanecer, por el amor de esa mujer somos dos hombres


lOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**POR EL AMOR DE ESA MUJER**

By Natsumi No Chiharu

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

¿Cómo se pueden amar a dos personas tan diferentes, pero tan iguales a la vez?... uno parece un sol que ilumina tu vida y compartes con él tu día… pero el otro es como la noche, la oscuridad, como el frío, pero que siempre esta allí tratando de darte un poco del calor que quiere compartir contigo… ¿Cómo dividir ese amor por esa dos personas cuando no puedes?... es difícil saber como hacerlo… ella encontró una solución… que lamentablemente causo mucho dolor en sus dos amados

.

¿Cómo lo pude hacer?... ¿Como me atreví?... ¿A quien amo en verdad?...son muchas de las preguntas que me hago cada vez que estoy sola en mi cuarto pensando en lo que nunca debo o debí hacer… todas mis amigas, Tsunade y Kakashi me lo advirtieron que uno de los dos iba a salir lastimado por culpa mía… pero que puedo hacer los quiero a los dos y por culpa de ese amor es que estamos hoy aquí… aquí en este campo que nos vio crecer, que nos vio sudar sangre… hacernos más fuertes… y a unirme a ellos... somos más que amigos y más que compañeros de equipo

_Ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé,_

_Es la chispa de mi piel,_

_Mi primer amor, mi primera vez._

Ella siempre fue mi apoyo a pesar de que sufrió mis constantes rechazos durante el tiempo que estuve en el equipo 7, siempre estuvo a mi lado en los momentos buenos y malos, a pesar de que la deje tirada en una banca en el parque de Konoha ella siempre estuvo allí…para mi

_Ella es el regalo que tanto esperé  
><em>

_Cuando no pensaba ya,  
><em>

_El volverme a enamorar.  
><em>

_E__lla es como el sol de otro amanecer._

Después de que me di cuenta que el amor que sentía por él no era nada pasajero le prometí que lo traería de vuelta aunque eso me costaría la vida… porque yo estaba enamorada de ella, realmente quería que ella volviera ser feliz… que volviera a tener esa sonrisa que cautivaba a todos

_Por el amor de esa mujer  
><em>

_Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.  
><em>

_Pero yo sé que ella me quiere a mí  
><em>

_Y que juega contigo._

Nunca perdió las esperanzas de que yo algún día volvería a la aldea que me vio nacer junto a todos los seres que me quería a pesar de la oscuridad que me invadía… ella sabía que yo estaba lleno de odio y rencor… aún recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez desde que me fui de la aldea realmente ella estaba de misión, estaba hermosa con su cabello corto y con sus bellos ojos jades… llenos de esperanza… esos ojos que estaban esperando por mi… desde que me fui de su lado

_Por el amor de esa mujer  
><em>

_Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.  
><em>

_Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti  
><em>

_Y aunque seas mi amigo, lucharé._

…Pero para que el volviera yo me tenía que volver más fuerte, por eso me fui a entrenar lejos de mi aldea que tanto amaba y defendía quería que ella estuviera orgullosa de mi, al volver me di cuenta que ella ya no era una niña de doce años era una bella adolescente de 16 años reconocida en el mundo Ninja y en el mundo de la medicina Ninja gracias a Lady Tsunade…sinceramente estaba realmente hermosa…como la última vez que la vi

_Cuando está conmigo la hago mujer.  
><em>

_Le doy todo lo que sé,  
><em>

_Mi futuro y mi ayer.  
><em>

_La sé despertar, la se comprender._

…Recuerdo que después de diez años de estar afuera de la aldea terminé con la venganza… pensé que con terminar de vengar a todo mi clan la felicidad que me fue arrebatada alguna vez volvería, pero solamente sentía un gran vacía en mi corazón solo se sentía la tristeza y el odio que sentía hacia mi mismo… Cuando volví allí estaba ella esperándome con los brazos abiertos ella me saco de nuevo de esa soledad que nuevamente me estaba consumiendo… lo que siempre negaba lo termine admitiendo _**"La amé, la amo y siempre la amaré"**_

_Cuando está conmigo es niña otra vez,  
><em>

_Cada beso sabe a miel.  
><em>

_Es amiga de los dos  
><em>

_Pero en el amor jugamos los tres._

Cuando ella me dijo que me amaba no podía ocultar mi felicidad que sentía en ese momento pero esa vez mi cabeza decía que lo que ella estaba diciendo era mentira… y termine rechazándola, cuando el volvió a la aldea y al equipo vi que ella empezó una relación con él… pero yo todavía la quería no podía olvidarla a pesar de que yo estaba con otra persona… la busqué le declare mis sentimientos y ella también me dijo que todavía me amaba a pesar de estar con él… a pesar de saber que ella era de él… también fue mía esa vez… ella me correspondió… lo sentí…

_Por el amor de esa mujer  
><em>

_Somo__s dos hombres con un mismo destino.  
><em>

_Pero yo sé que ella me quiere a mí  
><em>

_Y que juega contigo._

Después de un tiempo de estar juntos de vivir como una pareja feliz, ella cambió ya no era la misma niña-mujer de la que me enamore, ella hacía lo posible de evadirme a pesar de mi frialdad ella siempre me decía que me amaba y yo le correspondía a mi modo cuando ella sentía que yo me alejaba de ella volvía a hacer la misma de siempre, pero ella estaba más lejos de mi así que decidí proponerle matrimonio la amaba y la amo con toda mi alma yo quería que ella fuera solo mía en cuerpo y alma para toda la vida… como siempre lo ha sido

_Por el amor de esa mujer  
><em>

_Somos dos hombres con un mismo destino.  
><em>

_Y aunque me digas que ella es para ti  
><em>

_Y aunque seas mi amigo, lucharé._

Cuando me enteré que ella se iba a casar que iba a ser feliz al lado de mi mejor amigo, hermano y rival yo estaba feliz por ella y realmente trate de alejarme de ella pero no pude había algo que me lo impedía y yo sabía que era a ella le pertenecía mi corazón y mi alma, mientras ella nos pertenecía a ambos, pero ahora estamos aquí peleando por el amor de ella por saber quien se va a quedar con su corazón, quien la va hacer realmente feliz después de tanto sufrimiento que los tres hemos tenido a lo largo de nuestra vida... hoy se decidirá todo…

_Lucharé…_

Mi prometido, mi primer amor de la infancia, el primer hombre con el que he estado…Sasuke…se ha enterado de la relación que he sostenido con la persona que me ha apoyado toda la vida, la persona que siempre trato de traerlo de vuelta a la aldea, esa persona que posee una gran personalidad y unos grandiosos ojos azul cielo…Naruto… Ahora no se que hacer no se a quien elegir, no se a quien amo y sino lo decido pronto, ambos pueden perder la vida por culpa mía y eso nunca me lo perdonaría

_Lucharé…_

Después de todo lo que sufrió por mi culpa no pienso dejarla ir tan fácil tengo la oportunidad de hacerla realmente feliz y no pienso desaprovecharla aunque eso me cueste la vida porque yo…

_Lucharé…_

Después de que la vi llorar amargamente muchas veces desde la noche de que él se fue me prometí que siempre la haría feliz y no pienso desabrochar la oportunidad que tengo porque yo…

_Lucharé…_

Después de pensarlos bien he llegado a la conclusión que no puedo alejarme de ninguno de los dos, amo a los dos y sin ellos no puedo vivir, por eso he tomado la decisión de…

_Lucharé…_

…_**La amo…y sin ella no puedo vivir**_

_Lucharé…_

…_**morir…porque yo se que ellos aprenderán a vivir sin mí, pero yo sin ellos no podré vivir porque mi amor pertenece a los dos…**_

_Lucharé..._

Después de mucho pensarlo ella intervino en la pelea en el momento definitivo, ellos ya no pudieron parar sus ataques más poderosos y le dieron de lleno a ella

-¡Sakura!- / -¡Sakura-chan!- ambos vieron como ella caía al suelo después de interponerse entre ellos para que ninguno de los dos saliera más heridos de lo que estaban. Corrieron hacia ella auxiliarla pero ya era tarde su alma abandono su cuerpo de inmediato dejando el corazón destrozado de ambos...

Ella no fue capaz de decir a quien amar porque simplemente los amaba por igual en su corazón y en su alma había lugar para ambos ella le pertenecía a ambos no los quería dejar porque sabía que rompería el corazón del otro y ella no podría vivir con la culpa, se fue dejándolo solos, sabiendo que el amor que ella les dio siempre vivirá en ellos, sabiendo que había personas que los amaba por quienes eran como ella lo hizo, personas como Ino y Hinata que realmente merecía el amor de ellos….

Se fue dejándolos en ese lugar en donde tratarían ser feliz con otra persona, con otra mujer que no fuera ella, quien les causo tanto dolor y alegría a la vez, pero teniendo la esperanza en que algún día los tres se encontrarían de nuevo y compartirían ese amor que los unía, mientras ellos lucharían por que ella fuera feliz desde en donde ella los mirara...

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

SOLO UN POCO MÁS DE PACIENCIA Y YA EMPIEZO A SUBIR LOS FICS LARGOS.


End file.
